Wing's Tale
by nurukaraito
Summary: Dongeng ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang tanda-lahir yang sangat unik. Takdir yang menjerat kedua pemilik tanda-lahir 'sayap' ini juga menyangkut kedua klan mereka, karena sang pemilik berasal dari klan yang berseberangan, Api dan Air. Suzaku dan Seiryuu. A Kaname/Zero fanfiction. Remake dari Wing's Tale saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk! Enggak suka? Enggak usah baca, kay!


**_Wing's Tales_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: kalo Vampire Knight punya gua, Kaname udah ngelamar Zero, nikah, dan mereka bakal honeymoon ke Verona. Yakin deh.

**Pair**:Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

**Genre**:Romance, a bit Fantasy I think.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Remake dari Wing's Tale punya saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

Cerita ini berasal dari masa yang jauh.

Masa yang lampau itu, disebut Dunia Yamato, terdiri dari empat klan utama. Di selatan adalah wilayah Kekaisaran Suzaku, yang penduduknya adalah pengendali api. Di utara adalah wilayah Suku Genbu, yang mengendalikan air. Di barat adalah wilayah Kerajaan Byakkou, yang mengendalikan logam dan tanah. Dan terakhir adalah wilayah timur, Klan Seiryuu, yang mengendalikan kayu.

Mengenai klan utama di Yamato, tiap klan memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Seiryuu yang bertugas menghukum, Suzaku yang bertugas menjaga serta melindungi keseimbangan elemen, Genbu yang bertugas menghakimi dan mengambil keputusan, dan Byakkou yang bertugas mengawasi. Meskipun sebagian besar penduduk Dunia Yamato adalah pengendali elemen, tetapi juga terdapat manusia biasa, alias bukan-pengendali dan makhuk-makhuk magis yang luar biasa.

Selama beribu-ribu tahun empat klan menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Kerajaan-kerajaan manusia bukan-pengendali dan makhluk-makhluk magis pun ikut menghormati dan mematuhi aturan-aturan mereka. Dunia berjalan dengan seimbang dan selaras.

Tetapi, selain pengendalian, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat manusia Yamato begitu istimewa, yaitu tanda-lahir. Tanda-lahir ini begitu unik, karena tanda-lahir ini juga menunjukkan pasangan jiwa mereka. Konon tanda-lahir adalah pemberian Sang Dewa pada tiap kali seorang anak lahir. Tanda-lahir itu berpasangan, dan pasangan dari tanda-lahir yang dimiliki sang anak adalah jodoh dari anak tersebut. Tak ada dua tanda-lahir yang sama. Semua penduduk Yamato memiliki tanda yang menghubungkan mereka dengan pasangan jiwa mereka. Tak semua pemilik tanda adalah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan, bisa sesama laki-laki bahkan juga sesama perempuan. Tetapi, meskipun memiliki tanda seperti itu, tetapi yang namanya manusia selalu serakah. Mereka yang mengingkari keberadaan tanda itu menghapusnya, dan menginginkan orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan hidup mereka.

Tiap manusia Yamato mutlak memiliki tanda-lahir, tak peduli dia pengendali, bukan-pengendali, ataupun anggota suku-suku asing yang belum pernah dijumpai. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah para makhluk magis, karena mereka memiliki sihir dan takdir sendiri.

Dan, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang tanda lahir yang sangat unik. Takdir yang menjerat kedua pemilik tanda-lahir 'sayap' ini juga menyangkut kedua klan mereka, karena sang pemilik berasal dari klan yang berseberangan, Api dan Kayu. Penjaga dan Penghukum. Sang Suzaku dan Sang Seiryuuu.

Saat lahir, sang Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api Suzaku telah memiliki tanda-lahir berbentuk sebelah sayap di punggung kanannya. Sedangkan pasangan sang calon Kaisar itu, adalah seorang permata dari Klan Kayu Seiryuu. Jika tanda sang Putera Mahkota terletak di punggung kanan, maka tanda sang pasangan adalah sebelah sayap di punggung kiri.

Tak pernah ada tanda yang berbentuk begitu indah seperti pasangan ini sebelumnya. Umumnya, tanda-lahir Yamato hanyalah berbentuk simbol.

Tetapi, secantik tanda pengikat mereka, tanda itu merajut kisah mereka yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note:

Okeh! Itu baru prolog. Chapter-chapter depan menyusul :)

Bagi yang baca WT saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk, ini KanaZero versinya. Ceritanya sebagian besar sama, tapi karena cast-nya beda, maka ada perubahan cerita juga.

May 4,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
